The present invention relates in general to word games and, in particular, to a word game utilizing a deck of cards wherein each card carries a letter. The frequency of cards having a particular letter in the deck is selected to roughly mimick the frequency with which that letter is used in forming words in the English language.
Word games are known which utilize a deck of cards that each carry one or more letters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,656 to Sommer discloses a card game where each card of the deck has one or more letters of the alphabet, players make words out of the cards and are awarded points. The point system of Sommer is to award more points for words that utilize letters that occur less often in the English language. One hundred and four cards are included in the deck.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,998 to Collins discloses a word game using cards which each carry more than one letter. As many as four players can be accommodated by one deck having one hundred and twelve cards. Again, words are made with the cards but, this time, the scoring system is based on the number of letters in each word. Letters are provided at the corners of the cards, so that the cards can be "fanned out" for easy reading of the words.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,265,334 to Armbruster discloses a word game using a relatively small number of cards and utilizing a point system based on the occurrence of letters in the English language. See also U.S. Pat. No. 1,399,811 to Smith and 2,766,987 to Seelbrede et al, for other word games utilizing cards.